


Reading Isn't Fundamental

by jkateel



Series: Fugitives Together [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and co. find an evil tome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Isn't Fundamental

“So, it’s evil.”

Anders squinted at the dusty tome, but the answer was rather obvious: No one locked away  _good_ books in lost Thaigs under Kirkwall. Garrett wondered why he even asked. “There's a lot of dark energy radiating from it. And it’s offering to tell us its secrets if we leave it alone,” Anders concluded.

Garrett huffed. _Sentient_ books. Only in Kirkwall. “How come a nice book never wants to offer us great powers?” he groused, sticking out his lower lip as he glared at the tome.

“You have to earn those by destroying the bad books first,” Varric piped in. He frowned when everyone looked at him. “Do _none_ of you understand the narrative structure?”

“We need to destroy it,” Aveline said, stating the obvious. “Who knows how many others have taken its offer.”

Garrett sighed resignedly, looking back at Anders. “I imagine if we try to destroy it, the tome isn’t going to like it.”

“It will most likely summon its share of shades, demons and Revenants, yes,” Anders replied. “But all the same…”

“Just another day in Kirkwall then,” Garrett muttered, and then grinned maniacally. "All right, let's light her up!"

 


End file.
